Friends with the Jonas Brothers
by jbroslover
Summary: What happens when 2 girls make friends with the Jonas bros? Will they meet again? Will they have fun and find love? I suck at summaries. The story is much better than this. Starts slow and boring but gets much better.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the J bros

Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction so don't be so hard on me. I know, it starts a little slow and boring, but I promise to make it better! Comments are really appreciated. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Nina and her cousin Sarah were super excited to go to their first Jonas Brothers concert. Nina and Sarah were _really _close, they were almost like sisters. Oh yeah, they were also neighbors. They shared everything, from make-up to clothing, and even their crushes. They were excited to be going to the concert on the front row, right in the middle. The concert was going to start at 7:00pm. The clock read 5:30pm and soccer practice had just ended.

"Mom hurry up we're not going to make it!!" Nina screamed getting in the car, behind her came Sarah running.

"I'm going to kill myself if we don't get there… or maybe kill Coach Carter for extending the practice an hour and half!! He just had to pick this day!! Damn it!!!" Sarah said frantically.

"He always does that…remember he did the same thing for the Rolling Stones Concert a couple days ago. Do you think he does it on purpose?" Nina said. They looked like psychos speaking incoherently, screaming and shouting all over the place.

"I had never thought about that… maybe he does!! He's so mean! Maybe we should quit the team, after all we are captains, maybe we should -" Sarah said, she was cut of by Nina's mom, her aunt.

"GIRLS STOP IT!!" Nina's mom shouted. The girls instantly shut up. "You girls really need to stop that. Maybe Coach Carter decided to extend the practice for the fact that the championship game is in 4 days! I'm sure you guys will make it to the concert. Take 10 minute showers like I do, get dressed, comb your hair, put your make-up on and then tell me when we leave. The place were the concert will take place is just 15 minutes from here after all. "

Nina and Sarah looked at each other and busted out laughing. "Mom, I can't believe you would say that. It takes us 1 and ½ hours to get ready." Nina said.

"Well it's you guys who want to go to the concert and you're the ones who get left out, and if you don't get there, you're paying us the tickets back with chores." Nina's mom said with a smile in her face.

"Maybe we'll have to stick to auntie's plan or we really won't get there." Sarah told Nina with a concerned look.

"Yeah she's right." Nina said.

The girls showered and got ready in about 45 minutes. The clock read 6:20pm! They called Nina's mom and got in the car. They got there at 6:35pm. They had to make a huge line to get in. There was a huge crowd. The concert finale started at about 7:15pm. When the Jonas Brothers went on stage the crowd went wild!!! They rocked!! The concert ended at about 10:00pm and since JB loves their fans, they had a meet & greet. Since it was late and a school day, a lot of people didn't go because their parents wouldn't let them, and the line got shorter. They couldn't believe they were actually going to talk to the Jonas Brothers. Unfortunately, you can't have everything in life, and they were last in line. When they got there the JB were exhausted. When the girls saw them they went blank. They didn't know what to say.

"Hallelujah! The last girls!" Kevin shouted really loud.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Sarah said to them.

"Don't worry; he's just anxious to see his girlfriend after we get outta here." Nick said laughing,

"He always does that! At least since he has a girlfriend." Joe said laughing too.

Nina just stood there in shock. Staring at Joe and drooling. Joe noticed it.

"So…" Joe said looking at Nina with a weird face. "Do you lovely ladies have names?"

They instantly turned red, but like tomato red. Nina snapped out of staring and drooling when he said that. "Huh. What? Oh! I'm Nina and this is Sarah."

Nick stood there trying not to laugh at Nina. Sarah noticed. "Nick, laugh if you want, really. She won't mind." Nick instantly cracked up, and then Joe, Kevin and Sarah joined him.

"Don't make fun of me! Who can stand all the hotness in the atmosphere!?" Sarah said, making the others laugh even harder.

They kept talking, laughing and just having a good time for a while.

"Oh God! I had never had so much fun in meet and greets!" Joe said.

Nina's phone started to vibrate and she jumped up, causing the guys to look at her weird. Somebody was calling her, and she got mad, because she was having a great time with the J bros. "What!" she answered the phone, not knowing it was her mom. "What do you mean what? Do you know how late it is? It is 11:30pm. Where the hell are you guys? I've been waiting here since 10pm!" Nina's mom was really mad.

"Mom calm down Sarah and I are at the meet and greet, we're having a great time with the Jonas brothers. Please don't ruin it. " Nina said into the phone. Sarah just kept talking with the guys.

"I'm sorry, to ruin it, but tonight is a school night. Get over here before I have to go get you. It's pretty late. Say goodbye and come. NOW!"

"But Mom! I -" She was cut off by her mother.

"No buts! Over here right now! You have 10 minutes!" Nina's mom was really mad now.

"FINE! Nina shouted into the phone and hung up, catching Sarah's and the guys' attentions.

"Sarah we need to go. I'm sooo sorry guys it's been great meeting you but tonight's a school night and my mom is very mad at us for staying out so late. She's been waiting for us for a long time." Nina said with a sorry look. Sarah was sad too.

They hugged the Jonas Brothers goodbye, and thanked them for the great time. "Hey guys, we've had a great time with you, would you guys like to go out with us sometime?" Kevin said, speaking for his brothers.

"Awesome! That'd be great. Here's my phone." Sarah said writing her number on Nick's hand. Nick had been eyeing Sarah from the beginning of the meet and greet. Sarah had not noticed at all.

"Here's my number, just in case." Joe said, handing a piece of paper to Nina. Now, Nina obviously had a thing for Joe, but little did she know that Joe had been eyeing her from time to time.

"Okay, call us. We'll see you guys later, I guess." Nina said. Sarah just nodded.

The girls left and headed to the car. They got in the car and while going home, got a speech. The guys back at the bus couldn't stop talking about the girls and the great time they had with them.

Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as I can. Hopefully tomorrow. Comments are appreciated, leave 1... or 2:b


	2. Chapter 2  Detention for a Date

Sarah slept over at Nina's for her mother was working at Canada. They got up at 6:00am to get ready for school. They washed up, got dressed and went to school. In classes they couldn't help but think about the Jonas Brothers. They where in the middle of Science class when suddenly Nina's phone rang. Her ring tone was her favorite Jonas Brothers song SOS.

"Oohh This is an S.O.S.  
Don't wanna second guess  
This is the bottom line  
It's true  
I gave my all for you  
Now my heart's in two  
And I can't find the other half  
It's like I'm walking on broken glass  
Better believe I bled  
It's a call I'll never get…"

The teacher turned around and gave her the evil eye. "Please take that up on the way to the principal's office." The teacher said.

"Hello?" Nina said into the phone.

"Surprise, Surprise! How you doing?" the caller said.

"Who Is this?" Nina said not recognizing Joe's voice.

"Dude…its Joe. I was just calling to see if we could do something tonight." Joe said

She had been waiting for this call all night and day. But, this really wasn't the moment.

"Joe I'm in school, headed to the principals office, because my phone rang in the middle of the class. And it's all your fault." Nina said mad.

"Oh…I -I'm sorry…I forgot it was a school day…I'll call you later…I am sorry…really." Joe said.

"Its fine Joe, I've got to go. Call me later. " Nina said feeling a little sorry for being so harsh on him.

"Okay, I really am sorry. Bye" Joe said and hung up.

Nina went to the principal's office and got detention after school for 1 hour. They also confiscated her cell phone for the rest of the day. He would give it back at the end of detention. That sucked. She returned to class and saw Sarah mouthing words at her, but she didn't pay attention to her.

She got through the last period and when the bell rang she ran to detention. She wanted to call Joe real bad. That detention hour seemed like a day. She was so bored. She started to think about Joe. Then things got a little bit better. Detention finally ended and she got her cell back. She was going to call Joe but then she saw Sarah and told her that Joe had called.

"Really? What did he want? He wants a date with us right? Come on, tell me." Sarah said anxiously.

"Dude I don't know, I told him I'd call him later." Nina said.

"Well what are we waiting for. Call him!" Sarah said. "Oh, if it's a date he wants, make it a double and tell him to bring Nick." Sarah said.

"Ok. Whatever. Let's go home." Nina said getting in the car.

When they got home Nina called Joe. Nina and he talked for a while. Just flirting back and forth.

"Hey you troublemaker!" Nina said between giggles.

"Hey you! I told you I was sorry. What did they do to you?" Joe asked.

"I got my cell confiscated and detention for 1 hour after school. Why did you have to call me at school hours?" Nina asked.

"I just forgot. I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you tonight. It's Friday. How 'bout we go to dinner and a movie. You can bring Sarah, I'll bring Nick." Joe said hoping she'd say yes.

"That be a great way to make it up. Thanks. What time?" Nina asked very glad he had asked her out.

"How 'bout I pick you up around 7:00pm? We'll go to Chili's and then head to the movies to see Transformers. Is that ok?" Joe asked.

"That's perfect. Sarah is going to be so happy; she can't stop talking about Nick. So I'll see you tonight." Nina said.

"Yep. See you later." Joe said.

"Okay! Bye." Nina said and hung up.


	3. Chapter 3  The Date

So Nina told Sarah about the date, she started to jump up and down like an animal. Eventually she calmed down, and they were able to pick the clothes they were going to be wearing. Nina wore a mini skirt with a very cute orange black white clear dot red top (if you have seen the video, you'll get it) and some pretty shoes. Sarah wore a mini skirt and a cute navy blue top and some pretty shoes. They put on their make up, and sat on the couch waiting for the guys.

Nina's phone made a beep, which meant she had a text message. It said:

_We're here to pick you up. I don't have service, so I texted u. _

_JoE ;b_

They went outside and found Joe and Nick standing in front of the car with a dozen of roses each one. When the girls saw them they're mouths just dropped. That was so nice of them!

"These are for you guys." Nick said as he and Joe handed them the roses.

"Thank you so very much. That is so nice, we're just going to dinner and a movie and you brought us flowers? I wonder how Valentine's Day is with you guys..." Nina said.

"Then I guess you would have to find out." Joe said smiling at her. Nina blushed a nice shade of red.

"Wait a sec. lets go inside and put them in water" Sarah said smiling. They ran inside, put the roses in water, and went back to they're dates.

They drove to Chili's and got a secluded dinning table, so that they could eat without fans being in their faces. The girls ordered hamburgers with fries and Nick did too. Joe just when crazy ordering and eventually didn't eat half of the food he got. The girls and Nick helped him with the food he left.

"Okay, so are we done? Can we leave?" Nick asked.

"Heck no! We cannot leave Chili's without eating a Molten. That's like illegal!" Joe said looking at Nick like Duh!

"But you just said you were so full you were going to vomit the food!" Sarah said laughing.

"I know, but there is always space for dessert right?" Joe said.

"Of course there is. Waiter, could we get a Molten please." Nina told the waiter.

"Sure. I'll be back with it." The waiter said.

The waiter came back with the Molten. They ate the Molten as if they hadn't eaten anything in 3 days. Joe had ice cream all over his mouth, like a little kid when they pig out. Nina looked at him and couldn't help but laugh.

"Joe! Look at your face." Nina said laughing.

"I know, could you pass me a napkin." Joe asked.

"It's always like this." Nick said a little embarrassed.

Sarah was just laughing her pants off. Joe had ice cream all over his face and hands so Nina decided to help him clean up. She gave Joe a napkin to clean his hand, while she was cleaning his face. While she was cleaning his face, Joe took his ice cream covered hand and rubbed it in Nina's face.

"JOE!! Why did you that!" Nina said laughing.

"Oops. It was an accident." Joe said with an innocent look in his face.

"Oh yeah? Well this was an accident too!" Nina put her hand in the marinara sauce that they had left and rubbed it in his face.

"Oh…You don't wanna get Joe started!" Nick said laughing.

They eventually stopped playing with the food and cleaned themselves up, because if they didn't, they wouldn't make it to the movies. When they were finished they left. Nick and Joe split the bill. They left to the movies.

"Four tickets for Transformers." Joe said to the man in the ticket stand. Nina and Sarah were taking the money out of their pockets.

"Don't worry, we got this." Joe and Nick told the girls.

They entered the place and sat at the very end of the theater. Nick sat beside Sarah and Joe sat beside Nina. Nick wanted to make a move but he was to shy to do it, so they just watched the movie. On the other side, the movie had just begun and Joe made his move. He put his arm around Nina. She just looked at him.

"Is it okay if I do that?" Joe asked.

"Sure." Nina said.

Since the movie was so long, Nina got tired and put her head in Joe's shoulder. He just stared at her.

"What?" Nina said looking at Joe.

"You smell like marinara sauce." Joe told her laughing a bit.

"Why do you think that is Joe?" Nina said laughing.

"I was just saying. I don't mind." Joe said.

"Well good." Nina said staring at him.

Joe leaned in and went for a kiss. Nina just stood there in shock staring at him.

"I'm sorry. I-" Joe said, being cut off by Nina.

"No Joe. Its fine." Nina said kissing him.

It turned into a mini make out session. Nothing big.

The movie ended and they left. The guys took the girls home. Joe kissed Nina goodbye and Sarah got just a hug and a kiss in the cheek. She was very disappointed that Nick hadn't made a move. Nina was ecstatic. She felt like screaming and jumping around. They went inside and went to the room to talk.


	4. Chapter 4 Blizzard Beach, here we come!

They ran upstairs to Nina's room. Sarah was staying with her because her mom (Nina's aunt) was in New York doing a job interview.

"Oh my Jonas!! Did you see me and Joe making out?!" Nina told Sarah super happy.

"No need to rub it in my face that Joe made a move and Nick didn't!" Sarah said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to rub it in your face. You know I wouldn't do anything like that." Nina told her calming down.

"I know. I prefer not to talk about it. But although he didn't make a move, I still like him, and I had a great time. You're just lucky," Sarah said.

"Okay. Whatever you say." Nina said indifferently.

The girls talked about other stuff for a while and went to sleep. Sarah fell asleep right away. Nina couldn't stop thinking about Joe. She got up and went to her computer, quietly so she wouldn't wake her parents or Sarah. She went on you tube to watch videos of the Jonas Brothers. She would fall for Joe more and more, every time she watched a video. She finally got tired, went to bed and fell asleep at about 4 in the morning. Sarah woke up annoyed because Nina's phone was ringing. The caller's ID said "Joseph the Great!" She just cracked up and answered the phone.

"Hello Joseph the Great!" Sarah said laughing.

"Hey Sarah. Is Nina there?" Jo said.

"She's sleeping. What time is it? Why are you calling so early?"

"It's 10:30 in the morning." Joe said.

"Oh. I hadn't realized how late it was. I'll wake her up." Sarah said.

"No let her sleep. It's okay I'll call her later." Joe said.

"That's so sweet of you Joe, but we're going to the Blizzard Beach Water Park today so I have to wake her up anyways. Oh, hey, would you like to come; you can bring your brothers too." Sarah said remembering her plans for the day.

"That would be awesome. Let me ask my brothers." Joe said.

"They said they want to go, but Frankie over heard us and wants to come too. Is that okay?" Joe said.

"Of course he can come. Johnny, a cousin of us is driving us there. I'll tell him to bring the minivan. We'll pick you guys up in about an hour. Is that okay?" Sarah said.

"Sure. We'll get ready." Joe said a little excited.

"Okay. See you later. Bye." Sarah said hanging up.

Sarah walked across the room to wake Nina up. Nina wouldn't wake up.

"NINA WAKE UP!!" Sarah was screaming and she still wouldn't do anything.

"Oh my god Joe! Are you naked?" Sarah said with a smirk out loud. Nina instantly shot up awake.

"Wow Nina. Impressive." Sarah said looking at her with a smirk.

"I…I just….I have t go to the bathroom. That's it." Nina said getting outta bed.

"Dude, what time did you go to bed. You're eyes are like violet, and you have eye bags." Sarah told Nina.

"I don't know. Give me my cell phone I'm gonna call Joe." Nina told Sarah.

"Oh yeah. Get your bathing suit on. Today were going to Blizzard Beach with Johnny. He told me he's on his way. Oh and I invited the guys." Sarah told her.

"What guys?" Nina told her half asleep.

"What guys? What guys do you think I'm talking about?" Sarah told her.

"OMJ you invited them?! Dude, I have eye bags today!" Nina told her.

"I didn't know you were going to have those. Sorry." Sarah said apologizing.

"Don't worry, I'll wear make up!" Nina said.

"Genius we're going to a pool…make up doesn't work in a pool." Sarah said.

"Oh…crap!!" Nina said.

They ran downstairs, had breakfast, took a shower and put their bathing suits on. Johnny had to wait for about 15 minutes and the guys had to wait for like ¾ of an hour. They drove to the guy's house.

"Hey guys! Sorry to keep you guys waiting. Somebody couldn't get rid of her eye bags." Sarah said looking at Nina.

"Thanks dude." Nina said disappointed.

"Don't worry. You look beautiful even with eye bags." Joe said hugging Nina.

"Oh…cut the crap Joe." Nick said whispering.

"What?" Joe said.

"Nothing Joe." Nick said.

Kevin and Frankie came outta nowhere screaming "Blizzard Beach, here we come!"

Everybody burst out laughing. They all got in the car and drove off to Blizzard Beach.

Thanks for reading my fanfic! Comments are appreciated! Leave 1 or 2:b


	5. Chapter 5  The 3 Hour Drive

**_Hey Peeps!! Thanks for the reviews…I really appreciate them. This chapter is a little long and not much happens, but it's fun. Enjoy!!_**

On the way to Blizzard Beach everyone was having a blast. The minivan had 3 rows of seats. In the first one was Johnny driving and Kevin was seating on the passenger seat. On the 2nd row, Nick, Sarah and Frankie sat there watching Happy Feet. Nina and Joe were sitting on the 3rd row. The guys couldn't wait to see the girls in bathing suits and the girls couldn't wait to see the guys in bathing suits. Nick was very nervous. He wanted to make a move but didn't know how to. Sarah was desperate for him to make a move, but didn't show it. She just sat there watching the movie as Nick stared at her occasionally, but she didn't notice. Now Joe and Nina were in the backseat holding hands. Joe was just staring at her, which made her a little nervous.

"Do I have something in my face?" Nina asked looking at Joe.

"No, your face looks beautiful. That's why I'm staring at it." Joe said with his million dollar smile that makes you melt. Nina blushed real bad.

"Are you blushing? You aren't blushing are you?" Joe said with the same smile, laughing a bit.

"Joe shut up. Please stop." Nina said, still blushing.

"Okay. I'll stop saying how beautiful and hot you are." Joe said.

"Joe!" Nina said a little embarrassed.

"What?! It's true." Joe said smiling.

"Whatever." Nina said ending the conversation. Then she grabbed his hand and they interlaced their fingers. Nina moved closer and put her head on Joe's shoulder. Then Joe put his head on top of hers. The drive there was about 3 hours long. Since Nina didn't sleep a lot, she fell asleep. The car took a sharp curve and Nina fell to the side, in a very uncomfortable way. Joe, who was still awake, put her between his arms. The drive was smooth and silent. Frankie, Nick and Sarah had headphones while watching the movie. Joe fell asleep about 15 minutes after with Nina in his arms, because he hadn't slept much thinking about her.

The movie ended and Frankie went straight into his Nintendo DS. Nick and Sarah talked for a while and noticed the silence in the backseat. They both looked back, hoping to catch them making out.

"Awwwww…Look at this!" Sarah said with a sympathetic look in her face.

"Haha…lets take a picture of this Hallmark moment." Nick said laughing.

"Yeah…Nina would appreciate that." Sarah said.

Nick took his camera out of his pocket, (he was hoping to take lots of picks with the girls in bathing suits…;b) and took a picture. Nina and Joe were both asleep. Nina was in Joe' arms and they were holding hands. They looked like a married couple on their honeymoon.

30 minutes later….

"WE'RE HERE!!" Frankie yelled sticking his head out the window, making everyone look at him weird.

"Frankie get in the car right now!" Kevin yelled from the passenger seat.

"NO!!" Frankie yelled sticking his head out.

"I SAID RIGHT NOW!!" Kevin yelled

"Kevin you sound like dad!" Nick said laughing.

"Dude could you please get him in the car, before he falls out the window?! Because if he does and dies, I'm the one who's gonna get blamed!" Kevin said to Nick annoyed and agitated.

"No! You volunteered to take care of him, you do it!" Nick said trying to bother Kevin. It was working.

"We're still in the highway. Ya'll are gonna make me crash, and then I'm the one who's gonna get blamed something happens to any of you!" Johnny said really agitated and kinda mad.

"Oh my god, look at what I'm gonna have to do. This is unbelievable!" Kevin yelled as he closed Frankie's window. He was still sticking his head outside the window.

"CHILLAX KEVIN, YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!!!" Sarah said lowering the window so Frankie could get inside.

"Frankie would you please come inside before your brother tries to choke you again?" Sarah said giving Frankie a sympathetic look.

"Sure all you had to do was say please." Frankie said as if nothing had happened. Then he punched Kevin's arm hard.

"OUCH! What was that for?" Kevin said.

"For trying to kill me. I'm telling Mom when we get home." Frankie said.

10 minutes later, after looking for a parking spot…

When they got there, Nina and Joe hadn't woken up from all the screaming. They were still in the same position that Nick had taken the picture, only this time, Joe was drooling. They all got out of the car. Sarah was about to wake them up, but she saw Joe's drool falling on Nina's face and she instantly burst out laughing. Nick looked back and saw the same thing and also burst out laughing.

"This we need a picture of!!" Nick said laughing.

"Yeah give me the camera." Sarah said.

They took a picture and woke them up.

"Hey sleeping beauties! Wake up we're here!" Sarah said shaking them.

"Huh?" Joe said waking up. He then woke Nina up. They both got out of the car not noticing what they had on their faces. The others just stood there staring at them trying not to laugh.

"What? Do we have something on our faces?" Joe said sarcastically.

Everybody burst out laughing. "Actually you guys do!" Nick said laughing.

"What do we have?" Nina said almost hysterically.

"You see… when you guys fell asleep, you know you were on Joe's arm and he drooled and it fell from his chin, to your face." Sarah said laughing.

"Oh my god! Do you have something to clean my face?" Nina said.

"I think there's wipes in Frankie's backpack, for when he makes messes." Kevin said.

"This is so embarrassing." Joe said embarrassed.

"And it's all your fault!" Nina said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry." Joe said giving her the puppy do face.

"It's fine." She told him giving him a quick peck on the lips which left him with a smile.

"Okay. Now that we're all clean and drool free. Let's go to the park!" Johnny said.

"YEAH FINALLY!!!" Frankie said, making everyone laugh.

**_Thanks for reading!! Please review…They are really appreciated! Plus, they make me happy…they make me feel like I'm not wasting my time!!_**


	6. Chapter 6 Fun at Blizzard Beach!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places in this fan fiction. Although it would be nice to own the Jonas Brothers…just kidding. Blizzard Beach Water Park does exist and is part of Disney World. I don't own that either. ;b**_

They entered Blizzard Beach and Frankie immediately wanted to go to "Tike's Peak".

"I want to go to Tike's Peak! Kevin come with me!" Frankie yelled.

"But that's the little kid's area! Tell Nick to take you!" Kevin said.

"Here we go again. Now Nick and Kevin are going to start fighting." Joe told Nina, she laughed.

"No. Again, you volunteered to bring and take care of him!" Nick said. Kevin glared at him.

"But you're the youngest out of the old one's so you take him!" Kevin said.

"COME ON PEOPLE, I'M NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER!" Frankie yelled.

"Tell you what, why don we take turns. Kevin you stay with him for a while and them I'll stay with him for a while, and then Nick will stay with him, and then the lovebirds will take care of him." Sarah said.

Everybody looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"That seems fair." Kevin said.

So they arranged it. Every hour there would be a change in who take care of Frankie. Frankie couldn't care less; he just wanted to get in the pool. Kevin stayed with him and the others went straight to the rides. Joe and Nina went one way and Nick and Sarah went the other.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Nick and Sarah went straight to Toboggan Racers, the ride where you go down a slide with a mat and compete with 8 people to the finish line.

"Eat my dust Sarah!" Nick said playfully as he lay down on his mat.

"Yeah right dude!" Sarah said back at him.

The race started, neither of them won, but Sarah got to the finish line before Nick did.

"Ha! Got here before you!" Sarah said.

"But you didn't win!" Nick said.

"So?!" Sarah said.

"REMATCH!" They said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. They went back in line to do the rematch.

JBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJBJB

Joe and Nina went directly to the Downhill Double Dipper. These are side by side speed slides.

"I'll see you at the end." Nina said giving Joe a nudge.

"Yeah, but I'll probably get there before you do." Joe said.

"Are you turning this into a competition?" Nina asked with a smile in her face.

"I don't know, maybe I am." Joe said playfully.

"Well you're on Jonas!" Nina exclaimed hopping in her inner tube.

Joe won and he was dancing at the end of his slide when Nina got there.

"Told ya I would get here before you!" Joe said in Nina's face.

Nina looked at him and looked at the floor sadly. "Oh, poor baby. You won in my book!" Joe said picking her up bridal style.

"Joe what are you doing!?" Nina said.

"Wanna be my baby for the day?" Joe said with a smile.

"What?" Nina said confused.

"Never mind, forget I said that." Joe said. Nina cracked up laughing. She was enjoying every second of being in Joe's arm bridal style.

"So where are we headed now?" Joe said.

"Well, let me down and I'll tell you." Nina said.

"Fine." Joe said letting her down.

"I know! Let's go on Summit Plummet!!" Joe said excited.

"Yeah, let's get the rest of the guys." Joe said.

They went back to Tike's peak to get Nick and Sarah who, were on their turn of taking care of Frankie. When they got together, they found Kevin talking to a friend of his on the way to the Melt-Away Bay.

"Hey Kev!" Nick said.

"Hey guys where ya'll headed?" Kevin said.

"We're going to Summit Plummet. Wanna come with us?" Nina said.

"Okay." Kevin said.

"We have to go on the Chairlift to get up there." Sarah said.

"Right! Where is that?" Nick said.

"Its right ahead, the sing practically in your face!" Sarah said laughing. Everyone joined her.

"Oh, right!" Nick said.

"Let's go peeps!" Frankie said.

The seating arrangements where this: Kevin and Frankie sat on the first cart, and where sent away. Right behind them came Nick and Sarah and right behind them went Nina and Joe. Everybody was enjoying the ride up Mount Gushmore the view was incredible.

"Hey guys! Look over here!" Nick yelled turning around to take a picture of Nina and Joe on the little chairlift. He snapped the shot. It was really cute. They both had their million dollar smiles on. Nina had her head on Joe's shoulder, Joe had his arm around Nina and they were holding hand with their fingers interlaced.

After they snapped the shot, Nina looked up at Joe. Joe smiled at her and started leaning in. They had a mini make out session. Nothing big.

"Aww… how cute! At least now we have a decent picture of them." Sarah said smiling as Nick showed her the picture.

"Yeah, you know how the last one turned out." Nick said.

"Eww, the drool picture was nasty, but still cute." Sarah said.

"Yeah." Nick said laughing.

"Guys! Look over here!" Joe yelled to Nick and Sarah.

They looked back, and Nick put his arm around Sarah. Sarah was glad that at least he did that. Nick still hadn't made his move.

Joe snapped the picture and before they knew it they where at the top of Mount Gushmore. They all got in line for Summit Plummet. As close as they got there, the more nervous the girls would get. The vertical plunge was scaring the hell out of them.

When they got there Kevin went first. Then Frankie, then Nick. Nick made sure Sarah was going to be all right and went down. Then Sarah went down. When she got to the end, She stood up and yelled "OMG that was awesome!", then gave Nick a hug.

"Wanna do it again?!" Nick yelled.

"Heck yes!" She yelled.

_Back at the top with Nina and Joe..._

Nina started freaking out.

"Joe I don't wanna do this. Seriously!" Nina said panicking.

"Hey, calm down. Everything is going to be okay. I'll go first and wait for you down there. I'll be waiting for you at the end. I promise." Joe said into Nina's hair as they hugged.

"Okay, you go first." Nina said. She decided to do it because she really trusted Joe.

"Okay. Catch you down there." Joe said as he laid in the edge of the plunge. Then he disappeared.

"Shit… I guess it's my turn." Nina said to herself. "Here goes nothing!" She said as she went down. The whole way down she went screaming like a maniac.

As soon as she hit the end, Joe grabbed her and asked her if she was okay. He got up and offered his hand to help her get up.

"I'm fine. It wasn't that bad." Nina said. As soon as she got up she hugged Joe. She loved Joe's hugs, they were special. They made her feel safe, as if nothing in the world was wrong.

"So you wanna do it again?" Joe said with a smile mischievously.

"Are you crazy?!" Nina yelled, letting go of Joe's hand.

"Chillax! I was kidding babe!" he said laughing and grabbing her hand.

They went and chilled out in the Cross Country Creek, where you sit in an inner tube and go with the flow. After that they picked up their stuff and looked for Johnny. He had spent the whole day hitting on chicks. He was a player.

"Fine let' go." Johnny said. "Today I break my own record. I got 78 numbers. Impressive huh? If you ever need a chick, I'm the guy for you." Johnny said making everyone laugh. They where on their way to the car. They got in and drove home. It was 8:00pm and they had gotten there at 1:00pm. Seven hours of fun. Probably the most fun the guys had had in a long time. Every one was tired, and fell asleep, except for Johnny, obviously, that was driving.

Sarah rested her head in Nicks shoulder. Frankie rested his head on the window and so did Kevin. Nina rested in Joe's arms as he rested in the window.

_**Hey peeps! Thanks for reading! Please, please, pretty please review. Reviews are nice and keep me motivated. **_


	7. Chapter 7  Spending the Night

They made a quick stop Mc Donald's near the Jonas's household. It was open 24/7. Johnny woke everyone up and they went in to eat. Frankie got a kid's meal and a Bumblebee transformer toy he ended up loving. Nick got a Nuggets combo and so did Sarah. Kevin got a Mc Chicken combo. Nina had a Big Mac combo. Joe had a Nuggets combo, a cheeseburger, extra fries and an apple pie. The weird thin is he ate everything!

"Now for dessert…" Joe said rubbing his stomach.

"What do you mean dessert. You just ate half the menu and an apple pie! Aren't you full?" Kevin said not believing what Joe had said.

"There's always space on my stomach for dessert, and there always will be. Even if I had ate the huge, 5,000 pound cow at that fair, there still would be space for dessert. Even if I -" Joe was cut off.

"We get it Joe! What do you want for dessert?" Nick said cutting Joe off.

"I want a Mc Flurry and 3 chocolate chip cookies." Joe said smiling.

"You're incredible. Do you guys want anything?" Nick said asking the rest of the group.

"Get me a caramel sundae." Kevin said.

"I want an apple pie." Sarah said.

"I'll have a chocolate chip cookie!" Frankie said.

"I'll share with Joe." Nina said.

"Who said I'm sharing?" Joe said.

"I did!" Nina said.

"Okay, okay!" Joe said.

Nick got everyone their dessert and everyone ate it. They left Mc Donald's at 11:30pm. They got to the Jonas's house hold at 11:45pm. 15 minutes before curfew.

Everyone was received by Mrs. Jonas. They put Frankie on his bed. The guys introduced the girls and Johnny to their parents and they had a little chat.

"Well we better get going. I still have to take the girls home. It's a 30 minute drive." Johnny said standing up.

"Oh, no honey. You live around here right?" Denise asked.

"Yeah just around the corner, it's the girls who live a little far from here." Johnny said.

"Well, don't worry about it you go home. The girls can stay here tonight. I don't want you guys driving around so late at night. Go home. I'll take care of them."

"But, my Mom is waiting for us and she'll - Nina started.

"Don't worry I'll talk to her. The guys will lend you pj's and you guys can stay in the guest room. There's a queen bed. You guys are cousins, you can sleep together, if you don't want to, one of you can sleep in the couch, it's very comfortable." Denise said smiling at them. She went in the kitchen to talk to Nina's mom after Johnny left.

"Your mom is so cool!" Sarah said.

"We know! I'm going to sleep. Good night." Kevin said getting up and going up the stairs to his room. He went to sleep.

The others stood in the living room in silence. Nick broke silence.

"Sarah come up to my room, I'll lend you pj's." Nick said taking Sarah by the hand and taking her upstairs. They left. Joe and Nina were left alone in the living room. Joe was staring at Nina.

"Come on. I'll give you a pj. I think they're gonna be a little big for you, but still." Joe said. He grabbed Nina's hand and took her upstairs to his room, where Kevin was already snoring. He turned on the light and Kevin woke up.

"Dude! I was sleeping. Get outta my room! Cant you see I'm trying to sleep…not cool!" Kevin said.

"Shut up! This is my room too!" Joe said making his way to the closet. Nina followed him.

"Here you go." Joe said handing her a pj pant and an oversized shirt. He then showed her to the bathroom. "I'll change in my room. Meet me in the living room after you change." Joe said.

"Okay." Nina said closing the door. She changed and pulled her hair up in a messy bun. She went out and saw Joe sitting in the living room. Wearing only pj pants…no shirt! ;b After standing at the stairs for a minute staring at him silently she went downstairs and sat beside him.

"I saw you looking at me…" Joe said with a mischievous smile. Nina istantly turned red.

"Uh…yeah. Um. I- Well-" Nina said blushing.

"You're cute when you don't know what to say." Joe said then kissed her. Nina calmed down. They sat there and Joe turned on the TV. They were watching "The Notebook" on HBO. Denise came out of the kitchen and saw them.

"Honey, I talked to your mother. She said it was fine. Where's your cousin?" Denise said.

"Oh. Thank you. She already went to sleep." Nina said.

"Oh. Ok. Well, I'm going to sleep. Don't stay up too late. And Joseph put on a shirt." Denise said going up the stairs.

"Yeah. Sure Mom." Joe said. He didn't put on a shirt.

They finished watching the movie and went in the kitchen to grab a midnight snack. Everyone was sleeping. Nina sat on one of the kitchen stools by the counter. Joe was making pop – tarts for the both of them.

"Want some juice?" Joe said.

"Sure." Nina said smiling.

Joe served juice for the both of them and sat beside her while the pop – tarts where done.

"So…talk to me." Joe said.

"About what?" Nina said.

"I don't know. Whatever you want." Joe said.

They were sitting very close.

"You know. You got a sunburn from the water park. You look so cute with your sunburn. Those little red cheeks, looks like you put blush on." Nina said grabbing one of his cheeks.

"Ouch. Ouch. Sunburn. Sunburn." Joe said.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Nina said.

They started leaning in. You could tell this was going to be a long romantic kiss. Their lips had barely touched when "DING!" the pop – tarts where done. They stopped and Joe got the pop – tarts. They ate their pop – tarts and Joe cleaned up. Nina helped him. After they cleaned up they decided they should go to sleep. It was almost 2 in the morning. Joe took Nina to her room. Sarah was sleeping and had taken the whole bed for herself. She was snoring too.

"Houston, we got a problem." Joe said smiling, which made Nina laugh.

"It's okay. I'll sleep in the couch." Nina said.

"Okay. Let me get you a pillow and a comforter." Joe said.

Joe came back with the pillow and the comforter. She lay down in the couch. Joe covered her with the comforter and gave her a kiss in the forehead. He was pulling off and Nina pulled him over her. They finally had a full blasted make out session. It was very romantic, she was laying on the couch, he was over her and whatever.

"You should go to bed." Nina said between kisses.

"Mhm." Joe said into her lips and kept kissing her.

"Joe! I mean it. Tomorrow we have to get up early." Nina said.

"I prefer this." Joe said, still kissing her.

"Joe! We can continue tomorrow." Nina said pulling back and smiling.

Joe looked deep into her eyes and after a while said, "You promise we'll continue tomorrow?"

"Yeah Joe. I promise." Nina said smiling.

"Well then, fine. Good night. Don't let the bed bug bites!" Joe said, kissing her forehead.

"Good night. Love ya!" Nina said.

"Love ya too!" Joe said leaving the room. Just as the door closed, it opened again. Joe came running in saying "Last one. I promise."

Nina rolled her eyes. "Okay." They kissed. "Am I that irresistible?" Nina said kidding.

"You sure are! Good night!" Joe said kissing her again. For the last time. Till the morning of course.

_**Thanks for reading! Please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Nick Makes his Move

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in like a year…seriously, I had some problems with the computer but now they're fixed! I also had a ****brain fart**** and lost all my creativity but I'm back and really motivated. Thanks for the reviews! **

Nina woke up to find Joe right beside her, staring at her in a really psychotic yet romantic way.

"Joe…what are you looking at?"

"You" Joe said almost robotically.

"No!" Nina said in a sarcastic way laughing.

"Anyway…my mom told me to come up and wake you guys up. We'll be having breakfast in about 30 minutes so get ready." Joe said.

Nina was getting up from bed. Joe couldn't help but stare at her. He was surprised at how beautiful Nina looked, even when she was just waking up, her hair a mess and wearing pj's. Nina got up and started walking toward the bathroom. Joe walked toward her, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed her gently in her lips.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I woke up Sarah and she went to the bathroom. She's been in there for about an hour." Joe said. He left and went to his room.

"Really? I wonder what's up." Nina said worried.

Nina thought that it could've been something about Sarah's mom who was supposed to stop and visit her at Nina's. Maybe she couldn't make it because of all the work. Bah! Who knows? She opened the door to find Sarah seating in the toilet asleep.

"Sarah! Oh my god! Wake up dude!" Nina said. "Why are you sleeping in the toilet?"

"Huh? Oh…I wasn't sleeping in the toilet. I was…um…meditating!" Sarah said.

"Yeah, meditating for an hour? Whatever." Nina said shaking her head.

Sarah and Nina changed into their clothes and went downstairs to have breakfast with the boys. Nina stopped at Joe's room; Sarah went downstairs where Nick was. Joe was sitting on the floor in front of his nightstand looking for something in the drawer.

"What'cha doing?" Nina said.

"I'm just looking for something." Joe said.

"Okay, I guess." Nina said raising one eyebrow.

"Found it!" Joe said.

"What is it?" Nina asked.

"You'll find out later. It's a surprise!" Joe said with a smirk.

"Fine." Nina said.

They went downstairs and had breakfast. Denise had made scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes…Joe's favorites. After they had breakfast they just sat on the table and talked, like a huge family. They all got along well, the boys liked the girls, the parents liked the girls, the girls liked everyone…they were having an awesome time. The bell rang and it was Johnny coming to pick up the girls.

"Bye girls! Remember that you're more than welcome to stay here anytime you want." Denise said with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Mrs. Jonas" Sarah said.

"Please just call me Denise." She said.

"Right, sorry. Thanks Denise!" Sarah said.

"Bye guys!" Nina said to the boys.

They all said their goodbyes. While Sarah and Nick were saying their goodbyes, he slipped some paper into Sarah's back pocket.

"Read it when you get home and tell me what you think about it." Nick whispered in Sarah's ear. Sarah nodded. She could feel his breath in her ear and smell his cologne. She blushed a little but nobody noticed.

Johnny took the girls home. He left for his house. All the girls could do was talk about the boys. Suddenly Sarah remembered about the little note that Nick put in her pocket. What was it that he couldn't say in person and had to write in a little note? Was it good? Was it bad? The thought of it was always on her mind.

Sarah went to the bathroom with the purpose of reading the note. She sat on the toilet and read it. It said:

Sarah, as you probably know I'm really shy when it comes to girls, but here it goes. I REALLY, REALLY like you; I just couldn't find a way to tell you, so what better way than a note. I hope that if you don't feel the same way you don't let this come between the friendship we already have, I just had to let you know because it's eating me up inside. Please let me know how you feel about this. Love, Nicholas

Sarah couldn't believe her eyes.

"Nick likes me?" Sarah asked herself amazed. After that she just went crazy and started screaming and jumping.

Nina heard her screaming and ran to the bathroom. She thought something had happened. She opened the door and Sarah just hugged her and yelled "NICK LIKES ME!" Sarah started doing her victory dance.

"God, Sarah you scared me! I thought something was up." Nina said letting her guard down.

"Something is up, Nick likes me." Sarah said.

"Yeah. I'm happy to hear that. He finally made his move." Nina said.

"You knew and didn't tell me anything?" Sarah said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Joe told me all about how Nick couldn't stop thinking about you and whatever." Nina said.

"And you didn't tell me? I hate you!" Sarah said kidding. She was ecstatic.

Nina called Joe, and they ended up deciding that the boys would come over to their house for a visit at night the next day. Nina wasn't sure what they were going to do but she would figure something out. Sarah was nervous because now she knew Nick liked her, and had to tell Nick she liked him too, but didn't know how.

**Please review!**


End file.
